


chosenscones - Twitter Fic

by aringelic



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Homophobia Warning, M/M, Multi, YouTuber Simon, actor Baz, famous au, tw homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aringelic/pseuds/aringelic
Summary: Hey! This is @chosenscones from Instagram! While most of the fic is in Twitter format and is posted to Instagram, I wanted to have a platform to post the longer parts on. Some of the chapters might lack context, so I recommend that if you're not coming from Instagram, to maybe check that out first.Thank you, and enjoy!
Relationships: Penny x Shepard, Snowbaz - Relationship, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	chosenscones - Twitter Fic

I was expecting it.

Yet, I was still utterly mortified when my cellphone began to ring. The word “Father” glew in bold, foreboding letters. I gulped.

Maybe I was just anxious. Snow did attempt at damage control, even if it was to no avail. Could Father really be mad at me for what someone else did? Even so, he must have some way to go about it.

I exhaled slowly. He’ll figure this out. I slid the answer button.

“Basilton,” Father started cooly. It made me shiver.

“Father,” I tried to match his tone, “how might you be?”

“Don’t play coy with me, Basil,” he groaned, “Have you not seen the news?”

“‘Fraid not.”

“Well then, you need to hire a better marketing team. Some knob is calling you a queer on the internet.”

“Oh?”

“But what I want to know is how he could’ve gotten that thought into his head in the first place,” he said coldly.

I tried to play it off, “Father, it’s the internet. I’m sure it’s been said dozens of times. What makes this different?”

“The difference is,” he began, “is that this ‘Simon’ fellow has a following. People listen to him, Basilton--”

“--Just as much as they listen to me--”

“--And I know he has some connection to Agatha.”

“Well--”

“I don’t want to hear it, Basilton. I thought I made it very clear to you that I would not have a queer in the family. I’ve ignored this long enough, but now, it’s affecting my reputation.”

“Well, what am I supposed to do?” I strained.

“Fix it,” he growled, “or I promise you you will never have support from me again. Got it?”

“Understood.”

“Excellent,” he sighed, “I don’t want to hurt you, Basil. You were doing so well… but I’m not going to deal with this-- this nonsense.”

My throat burned, “I know.”

“Don’t make me have this conversation with you again. I won’t be so forgiving next time.”

“I won’t,” I whispered. I hung up before he could say anything else.


End file.
